


SW 789.[全员无CP小粮食]《长长的耳朵》 01

by Nakul



Category: Peter Rabbit (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14491053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakul/pseuds/Nakul
Summary: *至尊号爆炸与彼得兔中兔子洞爆炸导致的穿越*只穿单身的，Finn/Rose都一吻定情了不带他们玩*尝试种田





	SW 789.[全员无CP小粮食]《长长的耳朵》 01

自娱自乐小粮食种田文。从至尊号爆炸中穿越到彼得兔的兔子洞爆炸时的单身崽们。  
已经一吻定情的finn和rose没有穿越过来。

 

01

第一秩序将军、弑星者基地Armitage Hux今天早晨是被兔子踩醒的。  
本来他是不知道，是兔子们——对，是们——在闹腾他。肩膀那里似乎是有什么在隔着舒适的全棉衬衫啃咬和刮挠，它们想让他快点醒。  
而他真的想再休息一下……  
抵抗组织的旗舰分裂了至尊号，他大概是在爆炸中受伤了。这些体感并不那么疼痛，大概只是皮下伤。  
还有各种各样的人声在呼唤着他。  
等他艰难地睁开眼睛的时候，自己躺在一个非常复古的环境里，没有嗡鸣的管道线路舱壁，没有精致的治疗机器人，他安静躺在和熙干净的空气里，身边是一群兔子。

他枕边的黑兔子收回了后腿，显然是刚才一直蹬他的那只。  
身上其他的动作也停下来，有东西跳到黑兔子旁边，都在向他面前挤。  
Hux的眼皮明暗朦胧交织了片刻，他终于睁开了眼睛，确定自己是清醒的。  
他的枕边，站着四只高矮大小毛色各异的兔子。它们还都穿着不同材质的衣服。

最前面那只黑兔子用他熟悉的冷漠声音说道：“Hux，快醒醒。”  
跟着跳到旁边的姜黄色兔子则是有些急切：“啊他醒了吗？快告诉他要做些什么，我们得赶快变回去。”  
另一只灰毛兔子则是用锡纸把自己裹着，她的声音沉着得多：“让他先能坐起来吧。”  
她身后灵活地蹦过来一只浅棕毛的小兔子，小兔子则是跳到了Hux的另一边：“他好像还没醒。”  
除了最后那只小兔子外，其他的兔子他或许脸不认得，但是声音都熟悉得要命。  
那三只兔子声音的主人曾经要么喜欢戴着头盔、要么喜欢在敌军频道里言语骚扰。  
脑内闪现各种可能性后，Hux一点都不想醒了。

装睡是没用的，特别是那只自称Rey的小兔子，力气却最大，一蹦上他肚子他就痛得嗷地一声坐起来。  
小兔子很抱歉地马上跳下来：“对不起……我还在适应这个呃……身体……”她看起来有些手足无措。  
“不用道歉，他整个人我都原力摔过。”黑兔子Kylo Ren哼了一声。  
Hux很想一巴掌扇过去，但是就算变成了兔子，还失去了原力，Kylo Ren的杀气依旧让他怂怂地不敢正面下手。  
那个讨厌的敌方飞行员Poe的耳朵愉快地晃了晃：“你们相处得并不好啊？”  
只有Phasma，安静坐在一边。等其他兔子闹完。

显然在他昏睡的时候，这四只优秀的兔子已经就现状进行了交流并且达成了某些共识。  
Hux郁闷地理了理睡衣——这个身体的主人外表的习性与自己很像了，东西都规整干净，这一点让他舒适且有了骄傲的优越感，特别是对比另外四个人是变成了四只兔子。  
“这次平行空间的穿越关键在于你。”  
Kylo平静地解释道。

在兔子们你一言我一语（显然和平共识只可能是暂时的）的叙述中，情况是这样的。  
在被过敏弄得几乎死去之后，Hux炸飞了一个兔子洞，虽然遥控键不是他摁的，但是炸药是他丢的。  
由于他们的穿越，这边的事件已经发生了很大的变化。Hux这个身体的主人叫Thomas McGregor，绯闻女友贝伊在爆炸事件毁房后，已经离开了这个村庄。  
穿越导致的空间扭曲使得麦奎格先生一直昏睡在床，连告别和道歉的机会都没有。  
这个世界，没有飞船，没有超空间跳跃，没有磁悬浮和反重力。

“我们需要怎样才能变回去？”Hux打了个哈欠，拉开衣柜，满意地看到整齐的衬衫西服。虽然和他们的世界有各种不同，但是这古老却绅士的打扮他还能hold住。  
Poe兔子耸了耸肩（如果兔子有肩膀的话）：“这所农园已经被毁，如果空间跳跃点是兔子洞的话，我们大概需要修复那棵大树，修复兔子洞，修复这个花园所有的蔬菜水果植物……”  
Kylo凉凉地加了一句：“然后再炸一次。”

穿越回古老地球童话空间的一人四兔，安静如鸡。

Hux抬起手，戳了戳Poe兔子的脸，后者马上机警地跳开来。Hux道：“你们抵抗组织不是一向自给自足吗？你去种地。”  
Poe大喊了一句：“别以为你现在比我个头大就能踩我头上了！还有，这些植物我见都没见过！”  
大家谁都没见过。五个人没有一个人会种菜。  
还是Kylo清了清喉咙：“古植物史我还是读过一点。”其他人扭头看他，下巴全都掉在老旧的木地板上。  
“地球古植物史的手抄本书法很美，我临摹过，顺便就记下来了。”Kylo学霸脸傲视他们。  
吵架打架此刻都没有意义，哪怕他们刚经历的爆炸前，发生了那么多生离死别，新仇旧恨都需要在来处解决。Poe垂下耳朵，后腿不自然地在地板上挠了挠：“我们现在需要做什么？”  
Hux照了照镜子：“我需要先去弄点发胶……”

他们的学习能力都很强，已经从这个房间清点出了一定数量的纸币和信用卡。  
Poe完美的撬锁技术应对保险箱绰绰有余。  
他们翻出了那部手机，学会了充电，了解了当下的物价。

 

“然后我们要开着那部旧卡车——”Kylo兔子眯了眯眼，率先跳上阳台，看着楼下车库里，“——去这里的市集。买种子，买生活用品。我们本质并不是兔子，所以需要买我们能吃兔子也能吃的食物。”  
Poe哈哈了一声：“我来开！这世界上没有我开不了的载具！”  
Kylo哼道：“你只是一个一般般的飞行员而已，开车和开飞机并不同。”  
Hux得意地轻松地（他要为自己高大的身体感动到落泪了！！！）分开敌意满满快凑到一起去的两只兔子："要是不想被当做怪物捉去做成兔子汤，这车只能我来开。"

 

三只雄性吵吵嚷嚷地挤进了卡车驾驶间，然后大眼瞪小眼地一筹莫展。  
那根杆儿是啥？没有电子操纵台的东西怎么控制？脚踏板是什么意思？三只踏板是说要三只脚一起踩？  
他们呱唧呱唧研究了半天。  
最后Rey兔子蹦到副驾驶室，活泼地说道：“你可以把这个当地面坦克，就是少了炮塔而已。”  
安静。  
作为唯一懂机修的穿越生物，她好心补充回答：“有两个脚踏板是可以用一只脚踩的。”

TBC


End file.
